


Love doesn't rise, it snuggles

by LinnyvB



Series: Linnyvb Shorts [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LinnyvbShorts, One-Shot, SleepyHeadSeven, Thinkofmoretagsme-_-, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyvB/pseuds/LinnyvB
Summary: MC is supposed to go to a birthday and Seven was going to come along. Only the red-head loves the bed more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So another one of these shorts! Yay! It's been a while since the last one but here's another Linnyvb short! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps: My work is unbeta'd, if there any mistakes (Typo's, grammatical, etc), please tell me! I am also always up for tips on improving my writing!

Again?!

"Seveeeen!" Mc huffed and put her hands on her hips. First came some jumbled red hair and next some eyes squinted nearly shut. He was now peeking over the blanket, lying in the bed. It was 10 AM and 707 was just not coming out of his nest.

"No." Seven responded, childish as usual, still peeking from behind the blanket.

"Come on babe we have to go!" MC said, trying to get him out of the bed. He was not moving.

"Why do we have to gooo..." Seven murmled, not moving out of bed. As a matter of fact, he might be creeping in further. 

"We have to go to my aunt's birthday! You said you'd go with me." MC responded, starting to lose all hope of Seven still coming along.

"You don't even like your aunt." the blanket said. It was true. But still, she should at least go. Just put yourself past the youth-trauma of being forced to wear ugly dresses. Surely there had been good intentions behind it.

"Doesn't mean I can just not go. She's still my aunt." MC said, feeling more and more defeated.

Suddenly, the blanket flew aside and Seven half-jumped from the bed. In what seemed like just a second Seven stood before MC. He placed a hand on her hip and used his other hand to lift MC's face toward his own.

"You don't really wanna go..." he said in a smooth voice, all joking and apparent sleepiness having disappeared "...Do you?"

Before MC realised or could even think about stopping it she had softly said "No...". She slapped a hand over her mouth. A grin that could only be described as 'cocky' spread across his face. MC just stared into his eyes, not being able to look away.

Seven leaned down, the grin still plastered on his face. Their lips met and they held the kiss for a while. It was like they had their first kiss all over again. When they pulled back to breathe, the grin quickly returned to Seven's face. He picked her up in a squeezing-hug-like way. MC squeeked as Seven carried her toward the bed. When they reached it, Seven flopped on it, MC still tightly in his arms. They both laughed as they lay in an awkward position for a moment. Then they shifted so that they were lying in bed next to each other. 

"How do you always find some way to get what you want? You're like some spoiled little brat." MC said after a while. They were on their sides, staring at each other. 

Seven laughed and then said: "Well first of all I know how to play you,". MC gave him an unamused glare. Then he continued: "And second of all, I'm your spoiled little brat."

MC chuckled and responded: "Yes you are."

They kissed and MC turned to her other side. Seven wrapped his arms around her. They lay like that for a while.

Needless to say, they would not be attending the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope ya liked it! I had a bit of a writers blok so for a while I didn't write much. I'm glad something was created again! See you all next time hopefully!


End file.
